


The Girl with a 5.0 GPA

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, portrayed by Holland Roden on Teen Wolf. I love this character.</p><p>Pencil on Bristol, colored in Photoshop. 1 hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with a 5.0 GPA




End file.
